My Senpai
by shadowknight213
Summary: She will be mine, senpai doesn't have a choice.


I can't feel anything. When I was a kid I never laughed or smiled; I never had any friends, and, I never wanted any. At first, I didn't think anything was wrong with me; I thought everyone felt nothing just like me. But when I got older and entered middle school I knew something was wrong with me, and I was broken inside. That doesn't bother me; I accepted who I am.

But when I entered high school all that changed when I saw her. My Senpai. She made me feel something, a warmth erupted through my body, and my heart felt like it might explode. When my senpai was happy, I was happy, and when she was sad, I was sad. Senpai was everything to me, her emotions became my own, and soon I learned I couldn't live without her. I need her; she is what makes me feel alive.

Now someone is trying to take her from me. I won't let them. Senpai is mine. He could never love her like I can or deserve her. She belongs to me alone. He has taught me a new emotion… Rage. I want to hurt him; I want to kill him. I don't care who I have to hurt or who's blood I have to spill. I won't let anyone have her. Senpai is my world and will be mine. She doesn't have a choice.

* * *

 **Sunday 2nd April 2017**

 **21:35**

 **Aishi** **Household**

* * *

Sitting on my bed alone in my house is nothing new to me. I like to be alone; it gives me a chance to admire my Senpai shine. It is filled with objects my Senpai has owned and used. Her toothbrush which is currently in my mouth, it tastes and feels so good. I bet this is Senpai that I can taste on this brush. I also have a Bento Box Senpai ate from; I hope to make her one someday. There are things she dropped too in here, a button from her uniform, a pencil she used to write in English, and that work I just know was flawless. But the pride and joy of my collection is a pair of her cute white panties that has a little blue ribbon on the front. I stole them during gym class. It hurt to see Senpai look so worried as she desperately searched for them, but there was nothing on the planet that could make me give up my treasure.

"Senpai," I sigh.

I want her; I need her. Senpai is everything to me.

"Just like your mother," A voice says out of the blue.

I don't know who it is because I am meant to be home alone right now, my parents are out watching my sisters school pay and won't be back for another hour. The only person here is my little sister's pet cat, but he is sound asleep on her bed. No one should be here but that voice was close, I know it came from inside the house, and there's a god chance from inside my room. I take out senpai's toothbrush from my mouth and look around. No one insight.

"Who's there?" I ask the dark empty shadows in my room.

"People call me Info-chan at school," The voice answers and now I know it's coming from in my room, more than that I know it's coming from my computer. "I'm sure you have heard of me."

"Only rumors," I reply. "You blackmail girls and sell panty shots to boys; nobody knows your real name."

"That's me," The voice replies as my computer turns itself on, the screen feels with static but through all that I can see a figure of a girl with red hair and large glasses.

"So what do you want with me," I ask the dark figure on the screen. "I don't think you hacked into my computer just to say hi."

"True I didn't just want to say hi," Info-chan answers with a chuckle. "I saw you stalking an upperclassmen today."

"I don't know what you are talking about," I lie, I am superb at lying.

"Deny it all you want, but we both know what you did," Info-chan says, I guess I got a little rusty at lying. "That boy she was with, his name is Taro Yamada. He has a crush on her."

"I know," My heart throbs in pain, it is evident to everyone at school that he loves my senpai. Senpai is mine; he can't have her.

"Did you know he is going to confess to her this Friday?" That's news to me. "He believes in the myth about the Confession Tree." That Confession Tree is a large Cherry Tree in the back of our school. I would love to confess to senpai there because people say that if you confess you love under that tree on a Friday, then the person you love will accept your feelings. I can't let that boy confess; senpai is mine and mine alone. "I would like it if something were to happen to him, I think you would too if it would stop him confessing to your senpai. I will give you what help I can."

"What do you get out of this?" I ask. It's strange for someone to do this without wanting something in return.

"Let's just say I hope you make him suffer," Info-chan replies as the screen goes black. "You have one week."


End file.
